Sacanagem
by ikaira
Summary: Será que dá pra você ser mais delicado? –Neji era um ogro pra tudo mesmo. Garoto impossível. "


**Sacanagem**

-Será que dá pra você ser mais delicado? _–Neji era um ogro pra tudo mesmo. Garoto impossível. _

-O que foi dessa vez? _–que saco. Tenten sabe irritar quando quer. Estou tentando a um bom tempo, se querem saber, e ainda não consegui nada. _

-Você poderia ir mais devagar, pra começar. _–eu sei que eu não deveria está me metendo no "serviço" dele, mas, poxa..._

-Mais devagar que isso, então você procure uma lesma. –_nada pra ela está bom. No geral ela é até compreensiva, mas às vezes... Aff, acho que é o que chamam de TPM._

-Não 'tá dando Neji, vamos parar por aqui. _–e não estava dando mesmo._

-È claro que não está dando, Tenten. Você se mexe demais! _–e se mexe mesmo. _

-Experimente ficar no meu lugar, gênio. Não é você que está aqui em baixo recebendo tudo_. –caramba, eu sou mulher, frágil. Ele devia entender. _

-Foi você quem começou tudo me provocando, dizendo que eu não ia dar conta e agora que já estou nessa situação você quer parar?! –_eu podia está sendo meio ignorante, mas... Caramba, eu sou homem. Ela devia entender. _

-Eu sei que comecei tudo, mas não sabia que seria assim. Desculpa. _–me senti meio culpada agora. Ele tinha razão. _

_Abaixei meu olhar arrependida. Fui eu quem pediu, ou melhor, implorou a ele por isso. Mas agora, apesar de querer muito, não sei se consigo terminar. _

-Tenten... _–a chamei um pouco, só um pouco, mais calmo. Ela parecia meio culpada. E por mais que tivesse culpa, eu não queria vê-la assim. _–Você nunca fez isso antes?

-Não. Sempre tive vontade de fazer, mas nunca tive a iniciativa como agora. _–respondi um pouco encabulada. _

_Bem que dizem que curioso come cru e a pressa matou o gato. Ou será o contrário?! Bem, que seja. Neji havia descoberto meu segredo. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás parecendo cansado. _

-Você me convenceu tão bem, que pensei que já era uma mestra nisso. _–Tenten é mesmo como a vida: uma caixinha de surpresas. Eu realmente pensei que ela já havia feito isso antes. _

-Eu tentei fazer uma vez com Lee. Mas aquele garoto não é humano. É afobado demais, estranho demais e tão leigo no assunto quanto eu. _–Lee era realmente... diferente. _

-Com o Lee, Tenten? _-perguntei surpreso. _

-Na verdade, ele é até bom demais nisso. Talvez seja por isso que não tenha dado certo. Por ser tão bom, ele era um pouco exigente. _–argh, só de lembrar do episódio me dava medo. Lee se transformava totalmente quando o assunto era esse. Quem diria. _

-Típico do Lee. _–disse revirando os olhos._ -E só foi com ele? _–agora eu estava curioso pra saber até onde ela havia chegado. Será que eu fui o que mais foi longe com ela? _

-Também tentei com o Naruto. _–lhe confessei meio receosa._ -Ele é sempre tão prestativo. –tentei dar de ombros, mas devido à situação estava meio difícil.

-E o que deu? –_agora eu estava muito curioso._

-Não deu. _–respondi sorrindo. _

-Não? –_caramba, muito curioso mesmo. _

-Não. Ele não sabia se fazia ou se falava na Hinata, então nós nem começamos. _–terminei de falar meio indiferente. _

-Mas alguém? _–perguntar não ofende. Certo? _

-Pensei em chamar as meninas. Seria mais fácil com elas, já que são mulheres também. Não seria a mesma coisa, mas pelo menos eu pegaria certa... prática. Mas elas não quiseram. Frescas. _–é nessas horas que confirmo que amigos NÃO são para todas as horas. Aquelas traíras. _

-Talvez Hisashi quisesse. Ele adora ensinar as pessoas. _–dei um sorriso debochado. Eu não podia perder a chance de me aproveitar da desgraça alheia. _

-Também não exagere, Neji. _–ele não perde a chance. _

-Qual é, Tenten. Ele é maduro e certamente já fez isso. –_disse como se fosse obvio, coisa que era._

-Maduro por maduro eu escolheria Gai. Ele se ofereceu quando soube através do Lee. Mas eu dispensei. Se a imitação é aquilo, imagina o original. _–ui, agora sim era medo. _

-Ok. _–ual, até Gai! Certo, vamos voltar ao foco._ -Se quiser podemos tentar de novo. –_é, eu estava bonzinho. _

_Mas não fiz muita questão de parecer me importar. Mas a verdade, é que depois de ouvir suas experiências fracassadas e desastrosas, fiquei realmente tentado a fazer. Apesar de todo respeito que eu tenho por ela, seria ótimo deitar a noite e saber: "Eu fui o primeiro." _

-Não precisa fazer isso Neji. Já torrei demais sua paciência. Posso chamar o Kiba. –_ele não parecia nada disposto a "me ajudar". _

-Não! –_disse meio desesperado fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos de uma vez no chão._

-O que?!–_Kami, que susto! Garoto bipolar. Uma hora me parece entediado e desinteressado, na outra entra em pânico deturpado compulsivo?!! _

_Massageei minha bunda que bateu no chão gelado com o surto de Neji. _

-Quero dizer... Não precisa. _–disse mais calmo e ajeitando, assim como ela, as roupas amassadas._ -Eu não me importo. _–nem de quatro eu iria deixar aquele cachorro fazer isso, e nem nada, com ela. _

_Do jeito que ele é, iria incluir o Akamaru no pacote. Pronto, suruba completa. Kiba? Não mesmo._ –Vamos Desde o começo, certo?

-Certo. –_nos posicionamos de novo. Neji me passava muita confiança e, certamente, agora nós íamos mesmo. _

_Eu já estava calmo e havia recolhido meu corpo ao seu devido lugar, se é que me entendem. Agora que paro pra pensar, nós realmente não nos encontrávamos em uma situação nada agradável mesmo, mas era até normal._

_Esse tipo de coisa sempre nós levam a posições estranhas. Mas lembrem-se pode ser fatal se não souber direito. Fica a dica. _

-Preparada? _–perguntei olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Ela parecia um pouco receosa, mas confiante. Estava com tanta vontade daquilo quanto eu. Tipo a primeira vez na roda gigante, sabe... Um medo estranhamente corajoso?!! _

-Você começa. _–olhei divertida pra ele. Eu realmente não errei ao pensar que Neji seria a pessoa certa. _

Neji...

Desviei meus olhos dos dela por um instante, precisava analisar tudo por ali pra saber exatamente como fazer. Eu queria ensiná-la, mas também queria vencer naquilo ali. Não passou a ser um desafio só dela, agora era meu também.

Tenten...

Fiquei reparando seus olhos analisarem tudo. Estava atenta a seus movimentos. Vi-o mexer a mão direita e posicioná-la. Ele me olhou e eu soube que era a minha vez. Devagar mexi a perna.

Neji...

Seu movimento foi cauteloso e isso me fez achar graça. Ela realmente estava se esforçando pra fazer certo dessa vez. Percebi que meu próximo passo seria um pouco mais ousado.

Tenten...

Sem percebermos, já estávamos bastante envolvidos. E, como por ironia, Neji estava por cima. Mas isso não era importante agora, já sentia que faltava muito pouco pra completar aquilo.

Neji...

Depois de passarmos por vários modos paramos neste ultimo e decisivo. Por um instante quase que vacilei, minhas costas começaram a doer e Tenten parecia já não respirar direito. Aquela era a hora.

-Agora Neji. _–minhas expectativas eram grandes, já não podia mais esperar. Se ele vacilasse, sentia que eu podia acabar com aquilo. _

-Agora. _–concordei de imediato. Passei uma perna por cima dela e ela parecia não acreditar que eu havia conseguido tal proeza. _

-Minha vez. _–depois do que vi Neji fazer, senti-me na obrigação de fazer melhor. Se ele podia, eu também podia. Meus braços passaram por cima de seu corpo e ele riu debochado pra mim. _

Tenten...

Me estiquei o máximo que pude e notei a dificuldade que Neji tinha para se segurar. Mas ainda não era a hora, eu não iria ceder fácil assim. Certo, fui eu quem começou, mas ele podia esperar.

Neji...

Tenten estava sendo mais resistente do que pensei. Quando começamos com isso aqui, jurei que ela se desesperaria rapidamente, mas vejo que a subestimei.

-Tenten... _–a chamei._

-Oi... –_eu já sabia o que ele me diria._

-Movimento decisivo? _–se ela continuasse não teria mais volta. Ela teria que terminar aquilo ali se não quisesse que eu pirasse de vez._

-Agora!

-Agora!

Neji...

"_Agora_", só podia significar uma coisa: _Agora. _Pressionei mais minhas mãos já nervosas ao lado de seu corpo para maior apoio.

Vi ela firmar suas pernas para não cometer erros. Tudo estava gritando para que acontecesse, podia sentir meus músculos contraídos doidos para relaxarem.

E foi quando eu pensei que ela iria fazer de uma vez que... ela se desequilibrou e caiu me levando junto com ela.

-Não acredito nisso. _–disse derrotado e respirando forte de frustração. Me joguei exausto ao seu lado. _

-Droga, eu ia conseguir. Mas o circulo estava muito longe. _–disse totalmente desapontada. Estava tão perto. _

-Você perdeu e me fez perder. –_desisto dessa mulher. É bem menos complicado fazer isso sozinho e com as mãos amarrada nas costas. _

Tenten...

Não era a hora, mas ao me deparar com a cara emburrada que Neji fazia, uma crise de risos escandalosos me acometeu avassaladoramente.

-O que foi agora sua louca?! –_definitivamente essa mulher não existe. Eu ali, todo na pior e ela rindo!_

-Tadinho dele. _–disse debochada fazendo biquinho. Ele se emburrou mais ainda. _–Desculpa Neji. Mas é que isso _–apontei para nossa situação_- é realmente cômico.

Neji...

Estávamos esparramados no chão, eu estava frustrado. Ela se jogou por cima de mim enquanto debochava da minha cara.

-Prometo de recompensar por isso, Neji. –_fiz uma cara de anjinho e ele riu. _

-Pode me dizer como vai me recompensar? –_a olhei com a maior e mais descarada cara de tarado. _

-Podemos tentar de novo uma outra vez. –_disse de uma forma "sexy" entrando na brincadeira. _

-Tentar de novo? _–era minha vez de rir_. –Acho que já estou frustrado o bastante.

-Você é cruel. –disse fingindo uma mágoa e saindo de cima dele.

-Ah, vamos combinar Tenten. –_imitei-a me levantando e parando na frente dela. Ela já sorria e eu também. _– Não tem como jogar **SUPER TWISTER** com você...

**OWARI**

***Super Twister **é um jogo onde os participantes (normalmente 2) disputam quem consegue se manter em pé equilibrando mãos e pés nas cores que lhe são imposta.

Vamos dar um tempo do drama? \o/

Há, milagrosamente, alguem lendo isso ainda? õO

É agora que vcs dizem: "Ikaira, que merda é essa?!?! õO"

E eu respondo: "HSUAHSUASUAUA"

O título da fic foi escolhido por que eu achei uma baita _**"sacanagem",**_ escrever e ainda postar isso para que vcs lessem. Tipo, algo assim devia ser proibido. Certo? KSOKASKAOOA

Cara, deve ser muita cara-de-pau de minha pessoa pedir algo assim, mas... COMENTEM!!! (e sejam bonzinhos porque sou sensível U.U)

**:* Ikaira**


End file.
